Iris Alyx Ulffson
She is watched over by her gods. Works on the small, family farm. Very skilled in botany, archery. Learnt little about the magic of herbs from her mother, but doesn't fully yet believe in magic. Was born on a small farm on the shore of after her twin brother Ask on May 29th, in a year between 700 and 800. They were born to a Volva named Ida Radulfr and a farmer named Leaf Ulffson. The gods smiled upon those children that day. Growing up, Iris spent her days gardening and harvesting produce for her father and brother to take on they're trips with the merchant's guild. When she wasn't in the garden, her mother spent hours trying to teach her about the powers held within herbs and ways to use them. Iris didn't pay much attention, instead just wanting to be able to learn to fight with her brother. Her mother insisted that she didn't need to know how to use a sword. Instead, when she had free time, Iris would run to her secret spot in the woods, and practice archery with her father's bow. And with help from her brother, she learnt how to fight in secret, for they're mother wouldn't be mad. Since the age of five, Ida had been leaving home for short periods of time. Maybe just a couple days at a time every once in awhile. Over the years, the trips happened more often, for longer. Iris was 12 when they're mother never came back. It took a year of her being gone for her father to finally place a memorial to his wife. Both children accepted it for what it was, and continued on with their lives. Her father died when she was 15. This caused dispare to both children. While her brother just held it in, Iris had taken it harder then ever expected. He became an empty shell, letting they're farm slowly die from neglect. She stopped eating, and barely slept. All she did was cry and drink. If she spoke, it was hateful screams and shouting. Ask just stood by his sister's side, hoping she might snap out of it. When she didn't, Ask decided they'd go raiding. This helped her slow her drinking considerably, only because she had to be able to stand straight to be able to shoot her bow. For three years, Iris and Ask traveled with they're band of brothers, conquering lands near and far. Over the years, she got more violent, drinking more and finding ways to alter her consciousness. This was a time she was thankful for her mother's lessons in herbs. She was 18 when a drunken Iris caused an accident, leaving her in critical condition and a few other comrades dead. Taken as a sign from the gods, the twins retired as Vikings and went back to their home to revive they're parent's farm, and fall back into they're old pattern. They stayed in their pattern of Ask leaving with the guild for the summer and hunting, and Iris doing her farming and looking after the house while her brother was away. It stayed like that until they're early twenties, when Ask left on the guild and never came back. It was a week later than usual, Iris knew something wasn't right. When she speaks to his merchant partner, Dagfinn, he informs her Ask was summoned for an unknown reason by Earl Amund of Trondheim. So she left. And on a trip that should have only taken a couple days, of corse took a lot longer, making and loosing friends along the way, meeting deities and ducking death. (Meet Anyja, Vern finding them, loosing Anyja to Elves, going in a coma, Vern's death, loosing her cat and her mind, looking for and finding Hel, finding Hel, ) When she gets close to making it to the waters to cross to Trondheim, she meets up with a group of people from the town she was stuck in for a little while whom pray to the Jotun. They knew she could fight so they